My Fallen Angel
by NickiForDraco
Summary: He watched Harry as he spoke, watching the way his lips would move gently and slightly with each word. He then saw his lips tremble in a way he could only describe as pain. What has happened that it will tear them apart... forever? Rated M: Slash!


**A/N: Tragedy! :) This is a one-shot that I was inspired to write after reading a whole bunch of Shadaakup's stories! Therefore this is dedicated to Shadafakup! :) thank you for the inspiration! Much love goes out to you!**

**WARNINGS: Slash and its kinda dark! :)**

I know it wasn't your fault you left, I guess it was just fate, I miss you every day and I wish you could have stayed but I know this was how it was meant to be, and I won't even greave your absence. I will stay here and live in denial as if it never happened… as if we never happened.

Or so I said…

"Potter, you know what?... I think, well I think I may have… fallen for you…" Draco Malfoy whispered through the darkness to a spot he knew Harry Potter was standing.

"You've… fallen… for me?" Harry replied softly. Draco felt his stomach lurch and his heart rate increase as he braced himself for the instant rejection about to explode from Potter. Silence. Draco then wiped away a bead of sweat forming on the back of his neck. He hadn't made a snide remark, a dirty insult or even given Potter a dirty look for three months now, he obviously should have picked up on that… right?

"What brought this sudden… feeling on?"

"I don't know alright!" Draco snapped. He hated being questioned… couldn't Potter just reject him already so he could go back to being in his delusional state of denial. Potter shifted and moved and Draco tried to see but they had decided it would be better to meet in the darkness with wands away incase a fight broke out. Draco then felt soft hands reach for him and he grabbed them tightly.

He then felt soft lips searching for his; they found his and pushed against them. After the initial shock wore off he pushed back, licking at his companions lips; begging for entry. Potter obliged and Draco was overcome by the sweet taste of Potter's breath in his mouth. He couldn't help but let a soft moan escape his white lips. Potter smiled into the kiss and started to run his fingers through Draco's platinum hair. Draco was in complete and total bliss.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and he smiled softly as the memories of his dreams fluttered through his mind, he reached over and touched Harry's bare shoulder.

"Love, are you awake?"

Harry's nose wrinkled in protest which made Draco's smile widen. He had found the person of his dreams, at first it was definitely hard to keep it from everyone, but once they finished school, it never mattered what anyone thought. It was common knowledge to know that Malfoy and Potter were a gay couple. Like knowing Potter was the chosen one.

"Harry? Wake up!" Draco whispered into Harry's ear and Harry's eyes flew open.

"I'm awake love, I'm awake," Harry twisted his head to let Draco place a light kiss on his lips. After the boys were dressed and fed they left for a nice Sunday afternoon stroll at their favourite muggle park.

"You know Harry, I now understand why there is no reason to hate muggles, and they have created such beauty and such bliss without magic at all. It's amazing," Draco smiled as he entwined his fingers with Harry's.

"I knew that from the beginning Draco," Harry looked at Draco and smiled, "Coffee?"

"Sure," Draco smiled and they turned and headed for the closest café.

They ordered the coffee and sat in the closest stall, the cashier giving them a strange look when Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. They sipped their coffee in silence, no need for words. The awkwardness was never there, neither was that strange feeling to talk over the silence. Draco heard a soft buzzing and Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile telephone, Draco never understood why Harry owned one, but he guessed it was a lot more subtle to be talking into a small object then sending a patronus in public. He watched Harry as he spoke, watching the way his lips would move gently and slightly with each word. He then saw his lips tremble in a way he could only describe as pain. He looked up to his crystal emerald eyes as they shone lightly with tears. Draco's instant reaction was to reach out and grab his hands in comfort. He waited patiently as Harry spoke in a soft, sad tone. He hung up the phone and stared into Draco's eyes.

"What's happened? Are you alright love?" Draco said worryingly.

"She… She's… gone…" Harry whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Draco felt his heart plummet into the unknown once he realized someone had died, but who?

"Who Harry? Who's gone?" Draco caressed his hand in a comforting manner.

"Hermione." He simply said. Draco's heart fell even further into the unknown which seemed to have a bucket of ice waiting specifically for his heart… Granger. Although they disliked each other for a long time he felt the need to be nice to her, to comfort her when needed and to just plain be nice. The rest of the day seemed to go in a blur of black, white and red as Draco and Harry went home and Draco helped Harry pack for his flight to Scotland for her funeral, she had moved there after she had been voted "Smartest witch of the century" to work in a high ranked school of "straight A" witches and wizards as Headmistress. Draco felt that he shouldn't attend the funeral as he and Weasley were not on good terms, and he didn't invite Draco to his wife's wedding anyway.

After Harry was packed, Draco pushed himself onto the bed and motioned for Harry to lie next to him. Draco wrapped his strong arms around his companion and kissed his hair as Harry cried into his chest. They stayed that way for what seemed hours, until it was dark outside. Neither moved, to afraid that the other will snap or break-down if they did.

"You should get some sleep, your flight leaves at nine tomorrow morning love," Draco whispered through the crushing silence filled with despair and devastation.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry sniffed.

"I will never leave your side if that is what you want Harry, you're my forever…"

They changed into their night clothes and fell into bed, holding each other close. Draco could feel Harry slowly drifting into an uneasy sleep, his breathing slowly evening out and his arm relaxing over Draco's chest. His breath soothed Draco somewhat, almost to the point of dreamless sleep, but he knew he couldn't… wouldn't sleep tonight. Too afraid that if Harry awoke to his lover asleep he would breakdown wishing that he could curl up and die. The night was long and sleepless but Draco stayed awake, making sure Harry was okay. His mind was blank, not really thinking. But he was grateful for the numbness, he was still in shock, it hadn't quite sunk in that Hermione Granger, the brightest, smartest witch of the century… was gone.

The light slowly started to seep through the curtains and into the room, slowly waking Harry from his slumber.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Harry whispered as Draco handed the black suitcase to Harry at the terminal.

"I don't really want to intrude on a place I'm not welcome, but I'll be right here when you come back. I promise." Draco placed a light kiss on his lips as he watched him walk slowly and hesitantly towards the plane. He waited at the airport until Harry's plane had departed; he then left the airport and apparated home in a small secluded ally.

The days without Harry passed slowly, and Draco had thought about his love every second of their separation. But the day that Harry would come home came, and Draco watched out the window of the terminal for Harry's plane to arrive. He saw a small black spot in the distance and his heart skipped a beat. Harry was almost home. The plane got larger as it started to descend closer to the landing strip and a smile broke out on Draco's face, but it was soon replaced with a look of confusion when the plane started to rise instead of fall. He watched as the plane slowly started to shake and his heart stopped. What was happening?

Everything happened so fast. The plane lost control, hit the ground with a loud ear-splitting smash and it flared with a blue fire. Draco felt his heart shatter as he watched the people slowly burning painfully to their deaths, it was then he spotted his only love. His dark hair slowly being scorched, his beautiful tanned skin being melted away, Harry was screaming, crying… burning… Draco screamed as the tears rolled down his face, he banged on the glass; making is shudder under the pressure. He couldn't reach his boyfriend to save him. He stood there and watched as the fire brigade pulled up to the scene a minute too late. His angel had stopped moving… stopped breathing… stopped living. Draco was surrounded by hundreds of people watching the horrific accident through the unbreakable glass, but he felt so alone and so empty.

I downed another bottle of fire whisky. It didn't even burn my throat any more. I thought about his beautiful face and his soft hair, his tanned skin and emerald eyes. The tears streaming down my face as I drank away my sorrows. A patronus sped through my wall and the familiar voice of my mother spoke.

"Draco, this has to stop! It's been six months now and you still haven't left that house! This isn't healthy and you need to move on, I know its hard darling but enough is enough!" The patronus faded. I chuckled at her words, "It's not healthy" why does it matter? Nothing matters anymore. I would welcome death with open arms and tell him to take me painfully! I wouldn't care if I died… as long as I could be with him again.

I then felt a surge of excitement as a thought ran through my head, I felt something other than my usual drunken state. I stood up and stumbled into the kitchen. I rummaged through the cutlery draw till I found the butcher knife. I smiled at my reflection, why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

I pushed the knife slowly but hard against my wrist, held my breath and sliced upwards to my inner elbow. I saw the veins before I saw the scarlet liquid, it ran quickly down my arm and onto the tile. The blood became thicker and I carefully sat down as my head became light and the pain kicked in. I didn't cry. I didn't regret it.

Because moments later… I was with him again. My fallen angel, and nothing else mattered.

**A/N: So guys? What do you think! :) please review to let me know how it affected you all, constructive criticism is welcome! :) it helps me improve! :) All my love and support to you all!**

**Nicki.**


End file.
